EVA 2099: Demo Version
by Chaosrayne
Summary: This is a trial of a new story I am thinking of writing. If you like what you see, review, and I'll know when to continue. Only the prologue is up, but it hints at enough...


Choose NERV. Choose intrigue. Choose excitement. Choose an Evangelion. Choose a fscking big responsibility, choose automatic cannons, armored shielding, Absolute Terror fields and electrical cables. Choose high stress, low pay, and danger. Choose rotating combat assignments. Choose a Geo-Front shelter. Choose your friends. Choose an enemy beyond understanding. Choose a plug suit in a range of fscking colors. Choose neural feedback and wondering who the fsck you are on a Sunday morning. Choose sitting in that entry plug watching mind-numbing, spirit-crushing test sequences, breathing fscking LCL into your lungs. Choose rotting away at the end of it all, pushing your last against some miserable Angel, nothing more than an embarrassment to the selfish, fscked up clones SEELE spawned to replace you.  
  
Choose your future.  
  
Choose NERV.  
  
... but why on earth would I want to do that?  
  
-Neon Exodus Evangelion, Benjamin D. Hutchins.  
  
g o d s UNCARING i n h i s h e a v e n a l l s r i g h t w i t h t h e w o r l d SUCKS  
  
e v a 2 0 9 9  
  
(theme tune: clubbed to death kurayamino remix, rob d)  
  
written by  
  
c h a o s r a y n e  
  
original concept  
  
g a i n a x: n e o n g e n e s i s e v a n g e l i o n  
  
prologue: angelspotting  
  
file 01... accessing NERV video files: show/raziel  
  
Access granted. Loading....  
  
A monster roamed the streets of Neo-tokyo.  
  
Nearly a thousand feet tall, the thing whipped a long, silvery energy tentacle towards the nearest building, slicing it nearly in half. The building held for a moment, then collapsed, skyscraper not built to handle the monstrosity tearing it apart.   
  
The monster roared, an inhuman screech shattering windows all around the Geo-front. People ran and screamed as the monster took another step forward, the massive foot flattening a small shop and around five cars.  
  
But then, the earth shook.  
  
The thing turned its head this way and that, trying to discern what was actually happening.   
  
Then it became obvious. A building across the street had suddenly opened up like a shelf, folding open to show a hole in the ground.  
  
The thing's brain went through a number of simple thought processes, and then it strode across to the opened building.  
  
Which was a mistake.  
  
A blinding streak of silver and blue flashed upwards out of the 'building', striking the monster firmly in the face.  
  
The monster stumbled backwards screaming in rage as the power of the single blow knocked it off its feet and into an adjacent skyscraper.  
  
Several hundred feet up, the white streak became a form, then a visible figure.   
  
The streak looked incredibly small next to the large monster, just a dot in the sky, rather. It looked woefully mismatched. Obviously the monster was going to get up and swat the (relatively) little pest from the sky.   
  
Obviously.  
  
The monster did indeed get up, but that was as far as it got. The streak zoomed towards it again, buzzing low and hitting a leg. The monster, one leg incapacitated, fell to the ground. The white streak followed up, intent on doing some damage while its opponent was down.   
  
But it was not to be. The monster raised one hand, and a reddish, flickering field of hexagons slammed into existence in front of the attacker. The white blur impacted the field, and there was a sudden flash of white energy.  
  
The AT field held, however, and the monster swung one big fist forward to send the white-clad form flying in the opposite direction.   
  
Standoff.  
  
The two forms, one big, one small, stood/floated, facing each other, in various states of readiness.  
  
The larger of the two charged, energy whip swinging forward, only to be blocked by the smaller's own AT field, as it readied its own attack...  
  
The monster screeched in pain as a beam of blinding white light connected it to its assailant for a split second, energy pouring from the hands of the blue/white figure. They seemed to both hang there for nigh eternity, before the larger, green monster succumbed to the beam of pure kinetic force and was blown backwards for nearly two blocks, tearing large holes through three adjacent buildings in the process.   
  
White armor flashed, and it was once again a blur, heading forward at multiples of the speed of sound.  
  
Injured, the monster flung up an AT field as a last line of defence. The white streak stopped, remembering how it had ben halted earlier. Then it put a pair of slim, armored hands forward, and gouged into the red field of hexagons, forcing them apart like someone trying to open a closing elevator door.  
  
There was another flash of white energy, the AT field shattered and broke, and the white-armored figure finally broke through. A punch, the size of a normal human, but for some reason possessing enough power to smash through meter-thick concrete.  
  
The punch hit home, hard against tough green skin, knocking the injured thing to the ground once more. One white-knuckled hand reached back to an extended shoulder blade, where a prog knife ejected. The tiny form snagged the knife neatly and with all its force, buried it to the hilt in the Angel's shining, gem-like core.  
  
Finishing with a backflip kick off the monster's face, the white figure landed in a crouch high atop one of the buildings that was miraculously still standing.  
  
The progressive knife vibrated at subsonic speeds, the carbon-titanium alloy causing a massive amount of damage as millions of tiny shockwaves spread out from the point of impact.  
  
The monster gave one final, agonised scream towards the heavens, and exploded in a colossal release of energy.   
  
The white-armored form only had time to turn around and fling out an AT field of its own as an emergency defence as the light overwhelmed it.  
  
Light...  
  
So beautiful...  
  
And with that thought, the white figure's world exploded.  
  
  
  
A/N: Experimental. VERY experimental. Hope nobody was displeased with this prologue. I know, it's short, but it's just a prologue. But its something to work off. The plot will become clear eventually. Eva -AU fic, anybody?  
  
And yes, just a teaser, the white/blue armored figure is none other than Rei Ayanami herself. Nyehehe.   
  
C-Rayne 


End file.
